One of the Boys
by Sarcasm Extremist
Summary: Clary swears, wrestles and plays video games. When Jonothan finally gets to her, she leaves for the summer and comes back different. Will Jace ever see her as more than a friend? Inspired by Katy Perry's song 'One Of The Boys'. AU AH OOC JxC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. I can't believe that the first time I post a chapter; I forgot to put the disclaimer. Oops ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments, only my own little plot bunnies.**

"Suck on that, bitch!" I taunted my older brother, after owning his bulky ass in a game of CoD. His best friend, and in turn one of my best friends, Jace Herondale, laughed at my immature display of manly-ness.

"You cheated!" he yelled at me, pouting. I smirked.

"Did not! Oh and dude, pouting? Really? 5 year old girls get away with that, not 15 year old jackasses." I informed him, sharing a smirk with Jace before both of us burst out laughing.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up, but I'll kick your skinny little butt on Guitar Hero." He snapped.

"Bring it on, monkey slut." **[A/N. kudos if you know where that's from!] **I was still smirking as he tossed me a guitar, flipping the right CD into the slot.

"What song?" he asked me. I thought for a moment.

"Smooth Criminal – Alien Ant Farm." I ordered. He rolled his eyes.

"You always pick this one!" he whined.

"Would you just do it and stop being a whiny bitch, I want to play her after." Jace had obviously also lost his patience with Jonothan, as well. I couldn't help but look over Jace. He was possibly the most beautiful person I'd ever seen, with his tall, lean frame under tanned skin, honeyed curls that fell just below his ear and into his tawny eyes. His face was angled and pretty and his hands were a pianist's hands with his long, calloused fingers. Every girl in Glass High was completely in love with him, and that, unfortunately, included me. When I had figured that out for the first time, I'd hated myself for weeks. Sure Jace was awesome and everything, when he knew you well, but with the girls he dated? I'm surprised they didn't all just slap him repeatedly then kick him in the balls so he didn't reproduce mini asshats to continue on his legacy of being a man-whore.

Jonothan, Jace and I finished in the games room and decided to go outside. We were all thoroughly bored so we ended up just sitting in the gravel and talking, whilst throwing small pebbles at each other. Alec, Jace's adopted brother came and sat down with us, joining in with our sad little game of catch.

"Clary? Just to warn you, Isabelle's on the war path, since you ran off before she could dress you up." He warned me. Jace and Jonothan both started laughing.

"It's not funny, fuckers. She puts me in _dresses_ and curls my eyelashes. Do you know how painful it is to be poked in the eye every time you laugh at her?" I snapped at them.

"God forbid you, being a girl, get put in a dress." Jonothan teased me. I eyed him, feeling my anger rising.

"What's that meant to mean, Fairy?" I ground out. He obviously didn't noticed the danger he was putting himself in. Jace seemed to though and he edged slightly away from Jonothan.

"You're a girl, Clary. You're meant to get dressed up, and you're meant to enjoy doing girl things. How do you think Mom feels when you go ahead and act like you're her son rather than her daughter?" he asked me. Now, I was beyond pissed. I stood up and he stood up with me.

"Think about it, Clare." He urged me. I snapped, lashing out and punching him in his stupid little mouth.

"Thought about it, Fairy, and I've come up with the conclusion that you're a sexist mother fucker." I snarled, pulling my hand back again to punch him in his stomach. Jace had jumped to his feet, and he put his arms around my waist, restraining me.

"Calm down Pippi. He didn't mean any harm." He whispered soothingly into my ear. I calmed slightly at hearing my nickname before yanking myself out of his arms. I immediately missed the warm embrace, but didn't stop as I turned and stormed into the house and up into my room. I tore down all the posters of the New York Yankees before pulling my plain black suitcase out from under my bed and throwing random clothes in. I know what you're thinking, harsh reaction, much? But I've had enough of Jonothan and his quips on my tomboy attitude. He's been like that ever since I've started High School, and honestly, I'd reached the end of my already freakishly short tether. I stopped packing abruptly and ran back out of my room.

"Mom?" I called through the house. I heard her reply from inside her studio and I quickly ran upstairs, to the third floor and I tumbled into her little getaway from the real world.

"Can I move to Dad's for the summer?" I blurted. She whipped around to face me.

"Why, sweetie?" she asked.

"I don't know Mom," despite how angry I was with Jonothan, I wouldn't get him into trouble. And anyway, I didn't want to get into trouble for hitting him. "I just want a break from here." She nodded.

"Okay, I'll call him tonight, to sort out the details." I grinned and raced out of the room. I stopped abruptly when I heard Jace's raised voice from inside Jonothan's room. I pressed my ear to the door to hear better.

"Shut up, Jon! How can you think I like her? She doesn't even know how to be a fucking girl! She'll probably be a lesbian freak when she's older." I stepped away from the door, banging into the wall behind me. A picture frame fell from the wall, shattering loudly. Jonothan's answer was cut off and both boys were silent. I ran to my room and slammed the door shut, catching a glimpse of Jace's golden hair as he stood in Jon's doorway, looking at the picture frame sadly. I realized it was a group photo of all of us, Isabelle standing to Jonothan's left, Alec to Jace's right and me in the middle. Jonothan had his arm around Isabelle's waist, both of them grinning, Alec looked awkward as hell and Jace had his arm around my shoulders, sticking his tongue out at me as I stood on one of his feet. Neither of us paid any attention to the camera. I was glad I'd smashed it.

I continued packing, throwing in my IPod and keyboard, as well as my ballet slippers. I had hated ballet with a passion when I first started but I soon grew to love it, nearly as much as playing guitar. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to bring that with me. I decided then and there that, fuck Jonothan and Jace; I could behave like a girl. I could look like a girl for once and I could damn well enjoy being a girl. I would prove them all wrong.

"Sweetie?" my mom knocked on my door and popped her head threw.

"Oh Clary." She murmured sadly, as she noticed the posters lying torn on the ground. She came in, and shut the door behind her. "Come here."

"Mommy." I whimpered, running into her arms. I hadn't needed my Mom's comfort in years, as I had grown up quickly and had learnt to force back tears whenever I got hurt. I wasn't allowed hang around with Jonothan if I behaved like a cry baby. She wiped away the tears on my face that I hadn't realized had fallen, and rocked me back and forth.

"I'll drop you off at the airport tomorrow evening, and you're Dad'll pick you up at JFK, okay?" she asked. I nodded into her shoulder. We stayed like that for a few more minutes until I pulled back and smiled.

"Thanks Mom." I said, before going back to packing. She left the room, telling me she'd bring me up hot chocolate later.

I grabbed a duffle bag from under my bead and put my art supplies and portfolio into it. I put my bags in the corner and continued tearing down everything on my wall, and stuffed them into a rubbish bag. I opened up my closet and chucked all the clothes in there into a separate bag, for the charity shop. I turned away, to my mirror where I had photos of all my friends. Despite how hurt I was by Jace, I couldn't bear to throw away all the photos of us. I pulled all of the photos down from the mirror and the wall around it and slid them into a wooden box Mom had once given me for my non-existent jewellery. I stuffed that into the back of closet, along with my guitar and sighed, when I realized my room was blank. There were no clothes on the ground, or things on my desk. The orange walls glared angrily at me and I decided I wanted a completely fresh start when I came home from Dad's.

I left the room and walked downstairs, wary in case Jace was still here. He wasn't in the kitchen anyway, so I darted in.

"Hey Mom?" she looked up, from where she was boiling milk on the range. "Can I re-do my room? I'll draw a picture of what I want and pick out some furniture and stuff from a catalogue and you could get Jonothan and Luke to do it while I'm gone." She seemed to think about it for a few seconds before nodding.

"Okay, honey." I grinned at her, and took the hot chocolate she offered me before leaving and running back up to my room. I quickly sipped it down, before getting changed. I pulled the Dallas Cowboy shirt above my head before pulling my loose fitting sweat pants down as well. I stood in just a pair of plain white briefs and a plain white cloth wrapped tightly around my chest. The truth was, I had a very nice chest, but I was convinced I couldn't fuck around with the guys if my chest got in the way, so I squashed it down, and no one, other than maybe Isabelle, was the wiser. I slipped into bed and fell asleep, looking forward to tomorrow and my fresh start.

**A/N. The 'monkey slut' reference was from a British T.V. series called 'Misfits'. If you've never seen it before, I suggest you look it up ASAP.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. sorry I took so long! :) forgive me?**

**Thanks to:**

**FashionxPrincess: I'm glad you find it interesting and I hope you keep reading!**

**BlondeHairBlueEyes14: I've actually read some of your stories and they're really good! Especially New York Spies, you have to update that soon!**

**MaxWaylandGrey: I was **_**so**_** nervous after I got your review! I was like 'shit, what if I don't develop it right?' I hope I am and that you keep reading. :)**

**Once In Every Life Time: Aw thank you! Hope you like it.**

**Malolly96: Thanks! Hope you like it.**

**Blonde Awesome M'Jane: Thanks! And update Heavy Lies The Crown! I want to see what happens at the show thing! :)**

**WayToPretty: Thanks, and don't worry, he will!**

**Hunting Destiny: Thanks! Hope you like it.**

**RobinJobin8: I'm surprised (and slightly offended) that you didn't notice I hadn't mentioned Magnus. Or Simon for that matter (though I'm not offended by the latter). She won't become a shadowhunter in this story, it's all human. Valentine's her father. Jace knows it was Clary out in the hall. The rest is either in this chapter or is coming up. :) (p.s. I would never do a pink room! …possibly sparkly… ;)**

**AlgophobianSadist: Aw thank you! I know, the song's awesome! Love the user name by the way!**

**lilapattinson: thanks! Hope you like it.**

**TennisGatorGirl97: Of course!**

**EauriyumeCullen: I'll let you in on a secret… all the best people are! (sorry couldn't resist the 'Alice in Wonderland' quote) thanks!**

**TeamWolfPack96: Thanks! Hope you like it.**

**Love Is A Sick Fantasy: Oh my god, yours was possibly my favorite review! I'm weird like that! ;)**

**STRGRL: thanks! Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments.**

"I love you too, Dad." I smiled up at him, as he pulled me into another hug.

"If you want anything, and I mean anything, call me, okay darlin'?" he asked me. I nodded against his chest. My Dad was a tall, bulky man with a Texas accent, even if he'd been living in New York since Mom and him broke up, when I was two and Jonothan was 3. It was comforting to know some things hadn't changed, even if we'd moved.

"Yes Dad." I answered. He squeezed me tighter, before letting me go.

"Come back to see me anytime you want, kiddo." he made me promise, and he hugged me again before we said goodbye and I boarded my plane back home to Idris in California. I sat down in my seat in first class and pulled out my iPod. Just before I put the earphones in my ears, someone turned slightly in their seat.

"Hey babe." The guy smirked at me. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as he shamelessly looked me over. I knew I was hot now, I mean, my new friend, Magnus Bane, insisted on telling me whenever he saw me. We had first met each other in a Victoria's Secret shop, where I'd been getting fitted for underwear; turns out I was a C cup. But back to my hotness. I was about 5'2" with my long fiery red hair that used to be in a plain cut to my shoulders, but since I'd been growing it out since summer started it was now to my elbows, with lots of layers and side bangs. My wide green eyes were now framed nicely by mascara and eyeliner with cute little wings at the outer corners. Despite being a competitive athlete and a ballet dancer, I was very curvy. My stomach was flat and since I was so short I could get away with sky scraper heels. Right now I was wearing a black blazer with blue trim, a black top, silver leather pants, a pair of black heels and a blue handbag. My long hair was tied up in a messy bun with a blue flower clip clipping back my fringe.

"Not interested." I informed him. That was another thing I'd picked up from Magnus; how to handle myself with guys. I already knew how to handle myself around girls, that was easy. A few insults about being a slut, a dash of sarcasm, throw in the occasional threat and poof, instantaneous bitch. I turned back around in my seat and popped my earphones in and fell asleep, listening to, ironically enough 'I'm Coming Home' by Ditty Dirty Money ft. Skylar Grey.

_I'm coming home, _

_I'm coming home,_

_Tell the world,_

_I'm coming home,_

_Let the rain wash away,_

_All the pain of yesterday…_

I spotted my Mom and Luke standing there when I got off the plane, but they either didn't recognize me or they hadn't seen me. I reckoned it would be the former one. I walked confidently over to them, my heels clacking on the asphalt.

"Hey Mom, Luke." I grinned at both of them. They stared at me, _flabbergast_, god I love that word, and I hugged Mom and kissed Luke's cheek.

"Clary?" Mom asked, uncertain, as if I'd picked the wrong couple.

"Yep. So, shall we go?" I asked them. They nodded, still unsure. I grinned again. Luke took my bags and they lead me to the car and we got in, to begin the short drive home.

"So when does school start up again?" I asked, staring out the window.

"Tomorrow. Jonothan will drive you. He normally drives but sometimes Jace or Alec Lightwood drives." Mom told me. I rolled my eyes.

"I haven't been gone long enough to forget who Jace and Alec are Mom." I laughed. She didn't reply.

The car pulled into the drive and I got out carefully as to not break my heels. I pulled my duffle bag out with me and walked to the back of the car. Luke waved me away saying he had them, so I walked into the house I'd been missing all summer and wandered around peeking into rooms till I got to my room. Luke had obviously gotten there before I had as my bags were placed on my new bed. I looked around the room, smiling as I realized how well my Mom had interpreted my drawing. There was a low down double bed with a white throw over and lots of multicolored pillows. There was a black dressing table with a larger mirror on the wall just above it, and there was a high up shelf-like desk with a high stool and shelves just above that. A black wood chest sat at the end of my bed and a mirrored sliding door led to my closet. The walls rather than being a harsh orange like they were before were now the more mellow color of yellow but the floor was still the same dark wood.

I smiled and threw my bag down on the bed before exiting the room, via the double doors that lead to my balcony. I stood there for a few seconds before dropping into the seat I had there. I sighed, relaxing back into the warm, familiar and comfortable atmosphere of home. A few minutes later and my iPhone started ringing, blaring out 'The Best Day' by Taylor Swift. I growled under my breath and pulled myself up and back into my room. I left the doors open, to allow the warm Cali air to circulate in my room and yanked the duffle bag open, pulling my phone out.

"Hey Daddy." I greeted. I heard him sigh on the other end of the line.

"Hey Darlin'. You get in okay?" he asked.

"Yeah Dad. Mom and Luke didn't recognize me at first!" I laughed. He laughed as well, completely at ease with the fact I'd mentioned Luke. When I'd first entered Dad's house on the Upper East Side I'd known instantly he'd been seeing someone. The apartment had an obvious feminine touch and I'd grilled him until he'd released her name. A woman called Amatis Grey. I'd squealed, something a girl as small as me was allowed to do, and hugged Dad. She'd turned out to be pretty cool, educated in the art of fashion but more laidback than say, Magnus or Isabelle.

"Of course not. You've grown up a lot since you last saw them." He said. I laughed again. Yes, I _had_ grown up a lot since I'd last seen them.

"Okay, Dad, I really have to go and un-pack. Love you!" I said goodbye.

"Love you too darlin'." We both hung up and I began unpacking all my new clothes. I pulled my guitar out and lent it against the wall and then noticed the wooden box in the corner of the wardrobe. I blinked back tears as I remembered Jace's cruel words.

I shook my head and continued unpacking.

"We're back!" I heard a familiar voice yell as the front door banged shut. I jumped off my bed in alarm, laying my acoustic guitar against the wall before peaking into my dressing table mirror. Slicking on a thin layer of cherry lip gloss and grabbing my phone I bounded down the stairs with the excuse of wanting some lunch. I heard them before I saw them.

"Hey Jon, isn't Clary meant to be coming back today?" his deep, strong masculi—_no! Bad Clary! _I chided myself. I walked casually into the kitchen, my stilettos clicking on the tiled floor.

"Tada!" I laughed at their shocked expressions, the only sound in the otherwise deathly quiet kitchen.

"Damn, girl! Love the shoes!" of course Isabelle would be the first to comment on my new appearance. I could practically hear the wheels turning in her head at the thought of having a friend with a closet to rival hers.

"Thanks Iz." I grinned at her, glad, for the second time that day that some things never change.

"Holy fuck, is that a piercing?" Jace spluttered. I smirked innocently before sticking out my tongue at him, flashing the silver piercing at him.

"3 piercings actually. Well, that are visible."

Jonothan was the next to recover from his shock and he frowned.

"What the hell happened to you?" he spluttered. I laughed at his confused expression, whilst anger flooded my veins. He wanted me to be more girly, so here I was.

"Nothing, Jonothan. I'm being a _girl_." I sneered the word at him, including Jace into my glare. Neither of them said anything, for which I was glad. I might have reverted into the tomboy I used to be, and punched one of them. Not that I couldn't still punch them, I mean, now I was badass, I'd make sure I went for the face rather than their stomach, then add a kick to the crotch for special effect. I turned away from them, to look at Isabelle.

"Do you want some salad? I'm making some for myself." I grinned at her, putting my phone down on the table and making my way over to the fridge. I turned briefly to look at her for an answer.

"Um… yeah sure." She smiled at me and I smiled back, getting all the ingredients out before shutting the fridge door with a swing of my hips. My phone's ringtone shattered the deathly quiet atmosphere of the kitchen.

_So I got my boots on,_

_Got the right amount of leather,_

_And I'm doing me up with a black colored liner,_

_And I'm working my strut,_

_But I know it don't matter,_

_All we need in this world is some love,_

_There's a thin line between the dark side and the light side,_

_Baby tonight, _

_It's a struggle, gotta—_

I snatched the phone up, cutting off Adam Lambert's voice mid-sentence.

"Hey Mag!" I greeted. "I'm putting you on speaker, 'kay?"

"That's fine, babe. How was the flight? Any hot guys?" I rolled my eyes. Magnus always needed gossip. It's what makes his life seem important to him.

"Not really… the guy I sat next to gave off too many creeper vibes." I washed the lettuce and other vegetables in the sink.

"Shame… if there was you could've joined the Mile High club." I could hear the grin in his voice. "I hear sex at that height is even better than normal bedroom sex."

"Any fuckery you partaken in, sweetie, has never been in a bedroom. You're not classy enough." I replied, cutting up the vegetables. I casually sneaked a peak at the table, where everyone but Alec and Isabelle had a shocked and disgusted look on their face. Isabelle looked like she was pissing herself laughing and Alec looked surprised but happy. Well, Magnus _was_ his boyfriend after all.

"You're one to talk! You and Raphael mysteriously appearing out of the alleyway? Don't think I don't know what you two were doing! Especially since your fishnets were in tatters and the back of your dress was ripped to shreds! Not to mention he didn't have a shirt… but I didn't really mind that bit…" he trailed off at the end. I popped the salad bits into a salad bowl which I carried over to the table along with ceaser and honey & mustard dressing and two plate and some forks.

"My fishnets only had a few holes in them, and the back of my dress was only slightly torn, because I fell over." I knew it was a lame excuse, but I didn't really want Jace to know about Raphael. Jonothan was glaring daggers at my phone when I put the stuff on the table, Isabelle was still laughing and Jace was staring at me, his eyes slightly darker than normal… hmm, I wonder…

"Excuses, excuses!" Magnus tutted. "Anyway, my lovely, I must depart. I've got a hot date with America's Next Top Model." I rolled my eyes at my extravagant friend and ended the call. Jace was the first to break the relative silence. (Isabelle was still chortling away to herself as she ate her salad)

"Well, that was interesting. I'm guessing he's gay." He drawled, his eyes back to their original color.

"No duh." I replied. Alec spluttered in alarm, and I wondered if he'd told the others his dirty little secret.

"So is Raphael your boyfriend?" the blonde devil taunted me, trying to appear unaffected but no laughter reached his golden eyes.

"No, Goldilocks, he's not. We broke up a few weeks after we started going out." I stuck my tongue out at him, smirking.

"Poor you," he simpered, making me really feel like punching him. "Must have broken your heart."

_No Jace, you did that._ I dispelled the thought as quickly as it had come.

"It was mutual. We got bored of each other. Alley sex gets tiring after awhile." I shrugged, as if to prove my indifference and Jace's eyes tightened… in jealousy? Ooh this could be fun!

"Izzy, you want to go to the mall in a little bit?" I asked her. She beamed at me.

"I think I like this new Clary."

**A/N. once again, sorry for the wait! :)**

**Review my lovelies. **

**SxE xox**


End file.
